


Versace on the floor

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	Versace on the floor

王耀的目光不时追随着场上的那一抹祭红。那个窈窕迷人的身影流连于宴客厅，在由她作为牵头人之一的酒会里，必然少不了各界名流对她或虚或实的寒暄。王耀也只是摇摇头，从服务生手中接过香槟抿了一口，轻晃着酒杯想向王莲镜那边走去，却被另一边的某位商贾叫住，也只得作罢。  
客套寒暄也不过是一会儿的事，这位老总乐呵呵喝下第二口酒，这场酒会的主角便蹬着高跟翩翩走来。来人一袭祭红及膝晚礼裙，单肩的设计和不过分张扬又不单调无趣的红色搭配在一起很能显出别样的趣致；缀在腰间的带子简单绕成一朵花，再定睛一看，绕过锁骨的肩带以及腰部以上都有亮片的点缀，在水晶吊灯下折射出晶亮的光彩——当真是今晚当之无愧最炫目的那颗星了，王耀想着，点头回应王莲镜对他二人的举杯致意。  
王莲镜也笑了，红唇轻启下的自信展露无疑。与两位男士碰过杯后她看向王耀：“上次合同的事，还真是多亏了王先生。”  
旁边这位也是识相的，打了个幌子便退了出去，留下两人在原地低声交谈。  
王莲镜继续笑着看向王耀拿着酒杯的手，不动声色地又稍微靠近了些，语气倒是褪去了先前的正经，轻轻快快地在王耀耳边响起：“先生？”  
“嗯？”  
她歪了歪头，鬓边几条较长的发丝也轻微晃动，混着酒香一起拨动着王耀思绪：“先生待会去楼上等我好不好？就上次那间VIP，你懂的啦。”  
要不是碍于两人还未对外公开的关系，王耀现在肯定要伸手捏一捏女友的脸颊了：“你又调皮，是不是？”  
“没有。”王莲镜直视王耀的眼睛，最后眨巴两下眼，抬手拢拢头发又切换了表情，只有那双灵动的眸子在示意他：反正也快结束了，我很快就会过去的啦。不等王耀反应，便侧身走回去，高马尾随主人的步幅小小晃动着。  
这下倒是王耀笑出来了。

 

王莲镜说的那间休息室王耀当然知道。这间酒店是王莲镜家中名下的产业，两人还未发展成情侣关系前王耀就来过几次，都是参加活动时顺带走了一遭。如今王耀目光扫过偌大套房里的沙发和床，若要说没有生出什么旖旎心思来，那倒真的是奇怪了。  
王耀思及此又忍不住微笑，自己的恋人，古灵精怪之余还在这种事上有着微妙的熨帖；他回想起那张灯光下笑得灿烂的脸，手上明明触碰到茶几边角的冰凉，心底却被撩起了隐隐的火热。  
也许是恋人间柔软的心灵感应在作祟，王耀还没有收回手，便听见门被人推开：王莲镜笑嘻嘻地看向他，背靠着房门，咔哒几下落了锁。  
她换了一套全黑的礼服。上半截是抹胸的设计，腰部一圈是镂空，与下裙间靠侧边的系带连接。这身裙子很修身，细腰到臀部和大腿的线条都被贴合，一双长腿露出来，让人心头一跳。  
王耀轻呼出一口气，指尖碰到她脸颊：莲镜，我可不是柳下惠啊……  
王莲镜眯起眼睛，尾音的笑意都快兜不住：我叫你来又不是让你当正人君子。说罢，伸出手环住了他的脖子。  
这伸手的动作可让王耀终于发现那黑色布料下两个小小的凸起，他不禁挑了挑眉，手往下轻轻隔着布料刮了刮，不出意外地让王莲镜在那一瞬便往后仰，身子紧紧贴住房门，仿佛要黏在王耀脸上的视线却不曾移开过。  
“这么大胆啊，嗯？”王耀的指尖按揉了几下还不够，干脆低下头含住那一小颗柔软，引来王莲镜的一声轻哼。  
王耀抬起头来，与她额头蹭额头，手搭在她腰上。热切的呼吸就此交融，唇瓣不知什么时候贴在一块缠绵勾绕，舌尖同样点到了对方的舌尖，放开后又抵在她柔软的唇上舔了一遭。两个人之前都喝了些酒，这般亲昵举动下来也都有些面红耳赤，但没有人愿意停下一瞬。王莲镜微张着泛出水光的嘴，在刚才还沉溺于唇舌交叠的时候就松出手解开了王耀的皮带扣；王耀进房间时就松开了领带和上面的两颗纽扣，在王莲镜的扯动之后就只是松松垮垮地搭在他身上。  
先笑出来的是王莲镜。掌心一碰到小腹上的肌肉，她的指尖就不安分起来，纤长的手指在那一片皮肤上不断游走，往上探又抚上他左胸，十足的煽情。王耀对这也是很受用，吻得更热切之余，手一路摸索到王莲镜礼服上的扣子，没费什么劲便解开了上半截的衣物。  
王耀搭在她腰后的手登时贴得更紧，他对上王莲镜的眼神，后者正直直地看向他，脸颊泛红，一双美目荡着含情的水波，一开口，尽是些温软耳语：“好看么？”  
回答她的是一声轻叹和落在胸前的一个吻。  
白色镂空内衣上织了些细密繁复的花纹，而那对露出来的粉色小点恰好缀在其中，倒真的想生嫩的花蕊，只待他来采摘。王耀的吻一路向下，终于含住其中一颗，舌尖先在外围扫了一圈，而后轻缓地吮舔中间的凸起。即便是力度轻柔的挑逗，这对敏感带而言也是足够大的刺激，小幅又密集的快感涌上来，引出加速的心跳和变多的呻吟。王耀的手也没停下，熟稔自然地摸到另一边去，沿那段圆润曲线揉过便小心刮蹭着中间小点的细缝，那圆粒没过一会儿就变红挺立，愈发敏感，它的主人也泄出更多轻呼，情不自禁地将手覆在王耀后脑，像要让他更用力的吮吻，又像纾解情热刺激般插入他的发间轻轻拨弄。  
王耀自然能懂恋人所想，何况此般调情又哪里够一场情事来得痛快。但他向来做事都不急，这种时刻更是该讲究享受，见王莲镜进入状态，自己自然也有反应，这才开始下一步。在胸前的流连并没有结束，间或交换了几个吻，不过现在气氛也够好，另一只手也就慢腾腾地换了个目标。王莲镜先前换的这身还有些巧妙，下裙在之前的拉扯间已是半吊着挂在腰间，可单手解开带子和拉链还是让王耀费了点功夫。这一套华服终于尽数掉落在地毯上，王耀没有低头去看，往她腿间一摸，这才发现那裙下的隐秘处原来早已没有了任何贴身衣物的隔挡，再稍稍一探，指尖已经可以触到一点温热的黏湿。  
王莲镜被本能驱使着想夹紧大腿，结果让王耀探进来的温热掌心一划，轻喘即刻打着转飘出来，借力往他胸膛上靠一靠，这才定了定神，稳住了有些发抖的大腿。  
叫她浑身发烫的始作俑者还在用手指缓慢在她下面搅弄着，王莲镜呼吸逐渐急促，扭扭身子，在王耀肩颈旁深吸一口气，浅淡的木质香反倒催促她将手伸进王耀裤腰下。  
“王老板，今……唔……”她又让差点冲出口的呻吟噎了一下，闭上眼，用手心去感受贴身衣物包裹着的火热，语气勾人：“你今天好兴奋。”哪怕早过了与爱人坦诚相见也面红羞臊的年纪，仅仅是用内心勾勒描绘那物什的形状，王莲镜还是觉得此时此刻的亲热与情欲令她心跳如鼓，面上又没有丝毫不悦，睫毛都在轻颤着，眉间微蹙，是情动时最能取悦人的痛楚。  
王耀当真享受被她这般抚慰，呼吸也变得粗重起来，与喷洒在他颈边耳后的潮湿热气重叠往复，此起彼伏，跟来自下身的粘稠水声甚至是肉贴肉的摩擦环环相扣，为长夜的序章定下最后一个注脚。翻过去就能窥见正文一角，男女主人公跌跌撞撞地往大床上倒去，拥吻着像在汲取温暖，已分不出心神去回顾此前行文间的温情，接下来全靠对爱欲的索求来写就。

“莲镜……”王莲镜只听见模糊的轻唤，睁开眼迷迷瞪瞪好一会儿才对上焦，这便看见王耀撑在上方笑着看她，衬衣扣子全解开了，衣摆毫无脾气地垂下来，露出那一大片胸膛腰腹。王莲镜盯着那流畅养眼的肌肉线条，简直忍不住想要触碰他的欲望。  
而她当然那样做了。手掌再一次贴上去时她嘴角微微勾起，并没有吐露什么亲密爱语，眼神却足够露骨，直到王耀用手掌自她私处至股间磨蹭了一阵，她的目光都没有变换，眼波流转出默许和催促。  
王耀笑出声：“你还说我呢。”明明自己也兴奋得不行。  
王莲镜刚要出声，立即被那钻进来的灵活舌尖搅弄得下意识咬住了唇，忍了几秒，还是没挡住陆陆续续要挤出来的喘叫，随那攻势渐猛喊得愈发大声。  
她能感受到那舌头舔过下面渐次深入的小口，越往内越敏感；这触感与瘦长的指尖不同，舌苔每每划过内里都能让柔嫩的软肉带起小片的震颤，收缩着要像是要将它纳入其中融为一体，好去满足体内深处逐渐放大的渴求。她想要的当然不止是由唇舌舔弄带给她的快感，王莲镜想要更多，她控制不住把腿并拢夹紧磨蹭的念头，可是王耀早早就摁住了她的腿根，温柔且有力，这下连发丝垂落下来戳过的痒都成了抚慰的源泉，磨人又快活。  
腿终于如愿缠上王耀的腰时王莲镜不知将胸前两点揉了多久，头一轮在那里留下的水痕已然了无踪迹，细密的红印好像还被新添的印记遮盖了些许，可怜兮兮地挺立着像在朝身上人讨一个更用力的疼爱。王耀俯身吻上双峰，模糊的影子覆在王莲镜身上，他总算是挺腰进入，潮湿温暖的软肉紧紧绞住了他，王耀撑在她身上深吸一口气，这才堪堪稳住。  
进入不算太难，可是真的太紧了。王耀摸索着叼住王莲镜下唇轻轻吮吸想叫她放松，他的恋人倒很热情地回应他，原本攥着床单的手也都绕在了他背后，指腹时快时慢地在后背挠着，摁紧了松开，力度都刚刚好。王耀又动了动，小幅度地戳刺几番，而后全部顶入深处，两人一下子都喟叹出声，应和着肉体相撞的拍打。  
推到至深的结合让二人更为兴奋，王耀架着她的腿抽动得又快又用力，些许的酸胀和痛感都被肉体结合的愉悦转化吞没进而升腾；王耀再次顶进去，王莲镜即刻尖叫，尾音都是飘的，却又是实打实的欢快，缠在王耀腰上的双腿甚至夹得更紧，这回被刺激得头皮发麻的就又轮到王耀了，发狠般持续插入顶弄，交合处紧密粘连，唇瓣也是。  
翻搅不曾停歇过，王莲镜挺腰去迎合，饱胀的热物在那下面将她整个撑开，仿佛到极限了，结果下一次的挺进又破开里面的软热插得更深，王莲镜感受不到痛，那些快意将她围了个密不透风，看不见摸不着，连带给她欢愉的那个身影都快是模糊的，炫目的光斑早就占据了她的视网膜。  
王莲镜放任自己在热潮顶峰颤抖着挺腰，有更多更热的贴肉拍打亟待王耀的给予，那些被撞得破碎的絮絮爱语也只剩呜呜啊啊的哭咽喊叫。挪动间腰下垫着的枕头移开了她也干脆不管，倒是王耀稍微缓过之后重新给她垫了个枕头，再架起腿，在她体内轻缓磨蹭，再次适应后就又是热烈的风暴，冲撞和亲吻都密密麻麻地袭来，将她裹住，紧紧相拥。

之后的一次王耀应了王莲镜从后面进入，每一个挺腰必然能引来王莲镜好听的惊喘。王耀在那挺翘圆润的臀瓣上又捏又揉，那里因为皮肤间的摩擦而微微发红，一下下的顶弄必然带出抑制不住的轻晃，过了一阵之后那股震颤转为身下人的刻意为之，她往后抬腰去寻找热源，结合处的粘连已无松开的余地，王耀动得又快又深，王莲镜惊喘连连，将将攥紧枕套边缘时觉得自己是飘荡的浮萍，而后王耀握着她盈盈细腰发出下一轮的冲撞，这又让她觉得身后是最有力的依凭，能全心信任被一起带入这一片欲海的漩涡里共同沉沦。他拂过她随意搭在后背的几缕凌乱发丝，挺出的肩胛骨好像在抖，王耀最终是没忍住在那片光洁的后背上留下吻痕，换来幅度更大的颤栗。  
王莲镜在之后也没忍住。一次两次的亲密结合显然不够舒缓恋人间的想念和爱欲，王莲镜原本还靠进王耀怀里躺着，手和腿一并贴在王耀腿上磨蹭，下一秒王耀就换了姿势将她抱入怀中，让她跨坐得舒服些。  
这颗今晚最耀眼的星星餍足地笑了，从王耀的耳垂摸到锁骨还不够，指尖最终还是绕回唇边摩挲着，吻了上去。  
已经疯玩了两场，即便现在这个姿势也方便进入，王耀也还是刻意放缓力度，配合着王莲镜扭动着的节奏，不时附上亲吻去安抚略显紧绷的恋人。王莲镜自己夹着腿去蹭，动作都慢下来，但显然这样调情似的亲昵也调动起她的情绪，她放开喊叫，头微微后仰，散乱的发丝扫过乳尖，快感冲击下她不禁眯起眼，手也在王耀身上胡乱摸索，直到被他宽厚的掌心包住，轻吻过后便压进她的指缝，十指紧扣。

快感再一次累积到临界，王莲镜舔舔唇角，伸手将王耀鬓边的发丝绕到耳后。王耀抬眼注视着她，宛如深潭的眼底映出灯光下她的身影。王莲镜歪了歪头，手指点过王耀的耳垂，最后还是扬起柔软的笑意。  
阿耀，她只是轻轻喊了句，又没再继续了，去捕捉那双软热的唇瓣作再熟悉不过的交缠追逐，连接吻时都发出小小的模糊呻吟。躯体本能地要靠近，体温贴着心跳躁动，而后两人又是一阵细密酥麻的颤抖，于无尽深夜中第无数次紧密相拥。

他的星星再一次笑出来，抖落满室的星辉。 

FIN.

12022018


End file.
